


Snow vs. the Snow

by invisible_aliens



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [16]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_aliens/pseuds/invisible_aliens
Summary: Baz can't go and feed because of the snow. He asks Simon to help.Written for the Carry On Countdown 2018, Day 16: Snowed in





	Snow vs. the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but I don't know that much about getting snowed in, as snow is extremely unusual where I live and when it does snow there's never very much. (I feel like I keep saying I don't know much about the topic of the prompt. I swear there are things I do know about.)

**SIMON**

I hear the snow in the night. Curious, I take a peek out the window. It's crazy out there. So bad  I could swear the Humdrum had send it, if he was into sending extreme weather events. 

I can't get back to sleep. (Why can't I be like Baz? He's not having any trouble.) Maybe classes won't be on tomorrow… 

 

Unfortunately, I'm out of luck. There's snow everywhere, so much the front gate won't even open, but we still have to go to class. 

“Are we going to shovel out the snow around the grounds?” Baz asks the Minotaur in class. He sounds worried about. (I don't know why. Sure, it's annoying, but it will melt soon enough. I'll bug him about it later.) 

“No, the Mage has decided your education is more important. The Dining Hall, the sleeping areas and classrooms are all accessible, so there is no need to worry. Your parents have all been informed there is currently no access to the school.”

I'm not really that good at magic, but I'm surprised there isn't a spell to clear it. 

“Why can't we just  **into thin air** all the snow?” I ask Penny later. 

She sighs, and gives me a look like I'm being stupid. (I probably am.) “You have to use that spell in moderation. You don't want to upset the amount of matter around. It always takes a bit of time for the universe to re-adjust.”

I have no idea what she's saying, but I suddenly feel guilty about every time I've used  **into thin air** . 

“Also,” she adds, “there's so much snow it would completely tire whoever cast it out. It's not worth it.” 

 

**BAZ**

It's a pain, this snow. (Even more than Snow.) I've been putting off feeding for a few days, and I'm getting desperate. I can't get into the catacombs, and I can't even get out the gate to go into the Wavering Wood. 

I can't hold on any longer. I'm going to bite someone soon.

I need to get someone to help me. I don't want to tell anyone I'm a vampire, but if I bite someone, everyone will know anyone. (And I'd never forgive myself if I fed from a person.) 

And there is someone who already knows I’m a vampire. 

Snow. 

 

“Snow,” I say that evening.” I need your help.”

“My… help? You want  _ me  _ to help you?” He can't process the idea. 

“Don't make me repeat myself. Asking you once is bad enough.” 

He blinks a few times, and stands up straight. “What do you need me to do?” 

“I need to get into the catacombs.”

“Why do you need…?... Oh. You need to-”

“Yes.” 

We walk down to the entrance. I'm surprised he's willing to help. (I guess he realised he's the one most likely to get bitten.) 

“How do you think I'm going to be able to help you, anyway? I'm rubbish at magic.”

“You have a lot of it, though. We just have to work out how to use it.” 

We look at the snow at the front of the entrance. “We could always shovel it. The two of us could probably manage it.”

I shake my head. “It would take too long.” 

He considers the pile. “We'll find a way.” He pulls out his wand. “ **_Into thin air_ ** !” 

“Wait, no!” I say. Doesn't he know to be careful using that spell? 

It's too late. The pile of snow is gone, as well as the door, and there's a weird hole in the ground. 

Snow grins. “See?” he says. “It worked.” 

I sigh. “Alright, fine. Thanks for helping me. Would you mind leaving me to do the next part on my own?” 

“But- Oh right. Um, okay, I'll see you later. When you're done.”

He walks off slowly. I step carefully around the hole and go to feed. 

  
  


**SIMON**

Baz looks brighter when he returns. Happier, as well. 

“Don't mention this to anyone,” he growls. 

“Don't worry, I'm not planning on spreading the word about this. I'd get in trouble for making that huge whole.”

“And I really do appreciate your help.” 

“I just didn't want to get bitten, that's all.” It's sort of a joke, but he doesn't laugh. 

“I'd never bite anyone. And I'd definitely never bite you.” 

He keeps standing there, staring at me with this weird look on his face. 

“And I'm definitely not going to tell anyone you're a vampire.” 

He flinches. 

“Sorry. I'm sorry I threatened to tell people, before. I don't think I'd properly thought about what it meant, that you were a… And thought about how it wasn't your choice.”

He gives me a small smile. “Thanks.”

Maybe we don't have to be enemies after all. 

  
  


**PENELOPE**

All anyone can talk about in the morning is the hole outside the entrance to the catacombs. 

“Was it a creature the Humdrum sent?” wonders Trixie. 

“I bet it was Gareth,” says Agatha, rolling her eyes. “It's exactly the sort of stupid thing he'd do.” 

“If I find out who was responsible for this, the offender will find themselves in great danger,” the Mage says at breakfast. 

I lean over to Simon. “It was you wasn't it?” I’d recognise his lousy spellcasting anywhere.

He jumps in his seat. “Shh!”

“What were you doing?” 

“I had to help Baz with something.” 

“Help Baz?” 

He shrugs. “Yeah.” 

Well, this is something I wasn't expecting. But it's good that they're not fighting for once. 

 

Somehow, over the next few months they seem to get closer. Something changed the night Simon helped Baz. 

So it doesn't surprise me when a few months later, Simon confesses he's started dating Baz. 

“I can't believe I used to hate him. What was I thinking? Kissing him is so much better! And he's actually really good at it as well. And I have to say, I really appreciate sharing a room with him now.” 

“Simon!” I groan, “I don't need to hear the details. But I'm happy for you, I truly am.” 

Because I like Baz. I think he's good for Simon. 

And it is nice to have another friend myself, as well, even if I wouldn't admit it. 


End file.
